


‘til no space lies in between

by dreverizzle (Dilia)



Series: bentala aksara [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kookheon brief appearance, M/M, Press and Tabloids, This time only Hangyul is dumb, Woojin is also mentioned, but he is nice and cool, everyone is softie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/dreverizzle
Summary: Hangyul udah punya firasat kurang baik jika dia mengiyakan ajakan pulang bersama Seungyoun, tapi prediksinya sebatas pening saat dibonceng. Nyatanya, nggak cuma di perjalanan aja kewarasan Hangyul diuji. Di burjo juga.“Mas, bisa nggak cari tempat sepi dulu kalo mau ngomongin beginian?”Seungyoun tertawa renyah, “Mau ngapain ke tempat sepi, emangnya? Ntar digrebek warga.”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: bentala aksara [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	‘til no space lies in between

**Author's Note:**

> repost dari [sini](https://dreverizzle.writeas.com/til-no-space-lies-in-between-0pb6) dengan perubahan seperlunya. sekuel dari [come across](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098456), jadi format bahasa tulis yang dipakai masih non baku. seperti biasa, hendaknya tidak berekspektasi apa pun.

Hangyul bangun karena sayup suara orang ngobrol tertangkap telinga. Dia ngerutin alis, kelopaknya enggan dibuka meski kesadaran perlahan kembali. Berbalik, Hangyul mengganti posisi tidurnya yang semula hadap kiri jadi hadap kanan. Berharap dengan begitu, dia ngedapetin lelap yang masih butuh dikejar. Ngantuk parah, tapi nggak bisa masuk alam mimpi lagi. Paham gimana rasanya?

Nyiksa.

Persis ucapan dan tindakan oknum Cho Seungyoun sebelum Hangyul maksain diri buat bobo.

Nyiksa batin. Banget. Hangyul berasa mau mewek sambil nonjok muka cakepnya. Lelaki tersebut mendesah berat. Kenapa hidup begini amat?

“Tidurnya nggak enak, ya? Sampe ngeluh gitu.” Satu suara yang sebetulnya nggak ingin didengar Hangyul dalam waktu dekat menyapa. Nadanya jauh dari kata ngeledek. Kalau Hangyul berani meladeni harapnya, justru khawatir yang terselip. Tetapi, Hangyul tipikal manusia yang sadar diri. Dia selalu bertekad untuk memijak bumi. Jangan sampe melayang, apalagi terbang. Soalnya begitu jatuh, bakal super sakit. Kecuali di bawah ada yang nyediain trampolin.

Hangyul buka mata dikit, cukup untuk ngeliat Seungyoun yang lagi ngerokok sambil minum kopi bareng Mas Kookheon (Mas Kookheon minum kopi doang) dekat pintu sekretariat lembaga yang dibiarkan terbuka. Seungyoun tentu aja menatap ke arahnya (orang itu mah, hobi bikin Hangyul sengsara). Namun, Hangyul menolak ambyar sedini ini. Ia lekas memindah pandang dari jerat biner Seungyoun. Milih buat fokus pada buku tebal bersampul merah di pangkuan yang lebih tua. Tanpa berusaha membaca judul dengan penglihatannya yang kabur pun, Hangyul tahu persis itu buku apa.

 _Das Kapital_. Buku favorit Seungyoun sepanjang masa. Buku yang kayaknya punya sentimen negatif sama Hangyul karena nggak ada satu kata di dalam sana yang bisa dia cerna tanpa mengalami kram otak.

“Gyul? Kalo udah bangun, ayo balik. Kamu bilang ada kelas pagi?” Seungyoun bertanya lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar makin dekat seiring silabel terujar. 

Menghela napas tanpa suara, Hangyul pun melek. Kayaknya beneran harus ngucapin _good bye_ pada niatan balik tidur. “Emang ini jam berapa?” Dia berucap parau saat merasakan seseorang duduk di samping. Diletakkannya lengan ngelingkupin mata, masih _denial_ bahwa ia mesti menjalani kuliah seperti biasa.

“Jam setengah 6. Kelas kamu mulai jam berapa?”

“Delapan ....”

“Ya, udah. Yuk? Takutnya kalo otw jam 7 macet karena banyak anak sekolah. Sekalian kita makan dulu.”

Kalimat Seungyoun diujar dengan begitu lembut. Hangyul cuma bisa meringis di balik lengannya. _Please_ , dia nggak butuh hatinya diacak-acak di pagi hari. “Oke, Mas. Bentar ya, ngumpulin nyawa dulu.”

 _Sekalian ngumpulin kekuatan supaya nggak baper_. Kalimat ini nggak Hangyul tuturkan keras-keras. Karena apa? Karena dia cupu.

Menit berselang, Hangyul nggak kunjung menemukan keinginan untuk bangkit. Ia nggak siap harus berboncengan dengan subjek dari segala kebucinan yang dialami. Intuisi Hangyul tuh, tajam. Ia yakin selama perjalanan pulang Seungyoun akan berbuat macam-macam. Perbuatan yang bikin Hangyul bisa cepat mati, pastinya. Sebab jantungnya bakal berdegup nggak karuan.

Hangyul merasa sebelum mendengar, Seungyoun nyentuh telapaknya yang mengepal longgar. “Udah kekumpul belom,” interogatif barusan ngiringin Seungyoun mengisi celah jari Hangyul hingga mereka bergenggaman. Ngapain, woy? Hangyul pengen teriak. “Nyawanya?”

Emangnya harus banget, ya, nanya kayak gitu doang sambil megang tangan orang?

Selamat, intuisi. Kamu dapat nilai 100 atas hipotesis Seungyoun pengen Hangyul mati muda.

“Udah, udah,” lirih Hangyul sembari ngubah posisi, “lepas dulu, Mas.” Dia menggoyangkan jalinan tangan keduanya. Mati-matian ngatur wajah supaya minim ekspresi, supaya Hangyul nggak ketauan menikmati tiap detik ia dan Seungyoun bergandengan.

Tapi, bukan Seungyoun namanya jika nggak kejam. Orang ini malah makin mengeratkan genggamannya diiringi tawa. “Kenapa, emang?”

Kenapa, katanya?

_Seriously?_

“Bangun, yuk.”

Tangan Hangyul lantas ditarik pelan. Membuat ia mau nggak mau ngikutin Seungyoun berdiri. Laki-laki yang lebih tua meraih ransel Hangyul, mengangsurkannya kepada sang pemilik, lalu meraih kepunyaannya sendiri. Semua dilaksanakan tanpa melepas tautan jemari.

 _Gusti_ , kuatkan hamba-Mu.

Mas Kookheon ngangkat alis sewaktu mereka pamit. Melontar pesan agar hati-hati berkendara. Seringainya nggak luput dari perhatian Hangyul, cuma dia diam aja. _Bless this man, really_. Baik banget nggak komentar apa-apa walau dikasih tontonan roman picisan gratis pukul 6 pagi. Orang kayak Mas Kookheon mesti diperbanyak, yang modelan Seungyoun dikurangin aja dari populasi. Mengancam kehidupan, soalnya. Kehidupan Hangyul.

“Helm kamu mana?” Seungyoun berucap begitu mereka tiba di parkiran. Ia lepaskan genggaman terhadap Hangyul (akhirnya!) demi mengambil helm bogo dari vespa biru muda. Alih-alih menjawab, Hangyul muter badan menghampiri rak kayu dekat pos satpam. Sekembali dari sana, sudah ada helm _full face_ di pelukannya. “Nebeng siapa semalem?”

“Woojin.” Hangyul senyum seraya memakai helm. “Anaknya masih ngiler di dalem,” lanjutnya nginget-inget pose tidur Woojin yang terbilang ngabisin lapak di balik sekat kayu ruang lembaga. Ah, iya. Berarti harus ngabarin Woojin bahwa dia nggak balik bareng temannya itu.

Seungyoun mengangguk. “Dia nggak kelas sama kamu?”

Mesin vespa dihidupkan. Seungyoun nggak bisa lihat gelengan Hangyul karena sibuk memundurkan motor, jadi pemuda Lee menyuarakan balasannya. Mereka berdua ke luar dari kompleks kampus pascasarjana fakultas hukum, lokasi sekretariat LPM Lentera berdiri. Seungyoun menjalankan motor dengan kecepatan sedang. Lagian vespa emang nggak bisa dibawa ngebut, kecuali kalau dimodif. Makanya, Hangyul nggak ngerasa perlu pegangan selama mereka jalan. Tangannya dia masukkin ke saku jaket.

“Pegangan dong, Gyul? Ntar jatuh.”

Jatuh ke hatimu sih, iya, Mas.

Oke, jijik.

“Vespa lu kagak ada besi di belakang jok kalo lupa,” terburu Hangyul merespons, “eh, maksudnya vespa _kamu_ , Mas.” Kan, karena panik melanda sampe lupa kalo ini Jogja. Bukan Bekasi tanah kelahiran tercinta.

Seungyoun terkekeh. Merdu, padahal bunyinya kalah sama bising kendaraan lain. Belum lagi sapuan angin yang mengaburkan volumenya. Ya ampun, apakah ini tanda-tanda Hangyul telah mencapai level bucin yang melampaui batas?

“Kok pegangan besi? Pegangan aku, maksudnya.”

Hangyul hampir terjun ke jalan raya dan bergulir ke selokan mendengar respons Seungyoun. Dia betulan nggak sanggup diginiin. Bunda, tolong Hangyul. Hangyul lelah meladeni buaya mangap. “Mas, apa nggak capek modus terus?”

Seungyoun terkekeh lagi. Lebih kencang, namun masih merdu. Sayang sekali yang punya tawa semerdu itu kelakuannya nggak sopan. “Siapa yang modus, coba?” _Bodo amaaat_. “Btw, mau sarapan di mana? Bubur ayam, mau? Atau burjo[1]?”

“Kalo buryam nanti kita sibuk berantem karena perbedaan ideologi,” yang lebih muda mencibir, “Mas makan buburnya nggak diaduk, kan.”

“Tau banget hahah ya, udah. Burjo deket lampu merah KM 6 aja. _Deal?_ ”

“ _Deal_.”

“Pegangan aku dulu, dong, biar _deal_ -nya afdol.”

Apa, sih, Samsudiiin? Nggak ada korelasinya.

Sejak janin Hangyul nggak pernah doyan debat. Kali ini pun sama, ia nggak menemukan alasan bagus buat nolak permintaan Seungyoun. Seluruh sel dalam tubuh Hangyul juga tampaknya sibuk meminta-minta agar dirinya nurut aja. Malah enak, kan, bisa meluk Seungyoun si penguasa hati Hangyul? Sosok yang merupakan muara dari segenap afeksinya? Geli banget.

Sepanjang jalan dihabiskan Hangyul mempertahankan hayat. Memeluk pinggang Seungyoun bukan perkara mudah bila kamu pemilik jantung lemah. Ia sesekali mengembuskan napas secara teratur, menjaga kewarasan yang terasa semakin berkurang. Beruntung, nggak lama kemudian mereka berhenti. Burjo yang mereka sepakati tadi kini berada di depan mata. Hangyul langsung turun dari boncengan sesegera mungkin. Takut pingsan.

Burjo KM 6 lumayan ramai pengunjung ketika mereka masuk. Seungyoun mesenin mi dok-dok dan es susu cokelat buat Hangyul. Mimik mukanya minta persetujuan lebih dulu. Hangyul mengangguk pelan, itu emang menu favoritnya di burjo. Jujur, dia nggak tahu harus bersikap gimana dengan fakta Seungyoun hafal makanan kesukaannya.

Sambil menunggu pesenan datang, mereka berdua ngobrolin berbagai hal. Kebanyakan tentang urusan lembaga, diselingi curcolan Hangyul mengenai kuliah serta saran-saran brilian Seungyoun dalam mengatasi _stress-induced_ gastritis yang kerap dialami anak kos seperti Hangyul. Seungyoun sebenarnya juga ngekos, tapi entah gimana dia bisa mengatur hidup dengan lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik dari Hangyul dan para _konco_ [2].

Lalu nggak ada angin, hujan, petir maupun geledek, tiba-tiba datanglah pembicaraan yang seharusnya nggak terjadi di sebuah burjo.

“Jadi ... gimana, Gyul?” Seungyoun melontar kalimat ambigu yang sangat nggak dimengerti Hangyul.

“Apanya yang gimana?”

Ulas senyum ganteng menghias rupa Seungyoun. Hangyul otomatis nyebut dalam hati. “Omongan aku semalem,” dia merespons manis. Senyumnya melebar hingga sepasang netra tinggal segaris.

“Yang mana, ya?”

Pura-pura bego kayaknya pilihan paling masuk akal sekarang.

“Yang aku ngasih tau kalo kamu nggak salah paham. Kalo yang aku perhatiin cuma kam—”

“Mas, bisa nggak cari tempat sepi dulu kalo mau ngomongin beginian?”

Seungyoun tertawa renyah, “Mau ngapain ke tempat sepi, emangnya? Ntar digrebek warga.”

Hangyul letih banget. Sungguh. “BUKAN GITU,” tukasnya galak. Kening Hangyul berkerut saking terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang. Malu, takut, kaget, gelisah, _excited_ —semua campur baur menghasilkan satu kondisi bagi Hangyul, yakni: mules. 

“Terus gimana? Kamu maunya ditembak di tempat yang romantis?”

“... nggak tau, Mas. Aku udah nggak tau aku siapa, di mana, sama siapa, semalem berbuat apa.”

Pucuk kepala Hangyul diusak-usak gemas. Seungyoun terbahak tanpa kekangan, kepalanya digelengkan nggak habis pikir. Hangyul pengen noyor, harusnya dia yang nggak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Seungyoun! 

Kekesalan Hangyul nggak bisa berlangsung lama, soalnya Seungyoun main curang. Dia megang sebelah tangan Hangyul. Ibu jari Seungyoun mengelus telapak si adik tingkat halus, bagaikan melodi yang memanjakan sanubari. _Anjir_.

“Lee Hangyul yang paling lucu ... mau pacaran sama aku, nggak? Hmm?”

Ya, kali Hangyul nolak?

**Author's Note:**

> **Glosarium**   
> 
> 
>   1. Burjo: (akronim) bubur kacang ijo. Warung makan 24 jam yang gampang ditemukan di sepanjang jalanan Jogja. Nggak necessarily cuma jual burjo, ada banyak menu lain juga. Bahkan ada burjo yang nggak jualan burjo lagi, jadi ini lebih kayak sebutan yang udah lama melekat aja. [▲]
>   2. Konco: teman; sahabat. [▲]
> 

> 
>   
> terima kasih sudah membaca. kritik, saran, pertanyaan, dan pujian (jika ada) bisa langsung disampaikan lewat komentar atau ke [twitter](https://twitter.com/diluizy) saya. hidup duo rekan kerja!


End file.
